misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Gallade
Gallade, labled, The Wise Older Brother started out as a Ralts, later evolved to a Kirlia and finally to a Gallade. He first appeared as a Gallade in Total Pokemon World Tour to help Bellossom in the Oklahoma challenge. He later joined the game. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Blade Pokemon *Type: Psychic/Fighting *Height: 5'3" *Weight: 114.9 lbs **Mega Weight: 124.6 lbs *Ability: Steadfast **Mega Ability: Inner Focus *Nature: *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon World Tour *Moves **Psycho Cut ** ** ** Biography Total Pokemon World Tour Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia Gallery gallade pokedex 3D.png|Gallade in Pokedex 3D gallade mega kalos back.png|Mega Gallade's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gallade mega kalos.png|Mega Gallade's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations gallade kalos back.png|Gallade's back sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations gallade kalos.png|Gallade's front sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations gallade mega party.png|Mega Gallade's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations gallade new party.png|Gallade's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations gallade old party.png|Gallade's party sprite from the Fourth and Fifth Generations gallade unova back.png|Gallade's back sprite from the Fifth Generation gallade unova front.png|Gallade's front sprite from the Fifth Generation gallade unova back.gif|Gallade's animated back sprite from the Fifth Generation gallade unova front.gif|Gallade's animated front sprite from the Fifth Generation gallade mega shuffle.png|Mega Gallade in Pokemon Shuffle gallade shuffle.png|Gallade in Pokemon Shuffle gallade rumble.png|Gallade in Pokemon Rumble gallade conquest ow.png|Gallade's Over World sprite from Pokemon Conquest gallade conquest.png|Gallade in Pokemon Conquest gallade md.png|Gallade's Mystery Dungeon Tile gallade sinnoh back.png|Gallade's back sprite from the Fourth Generation gallade hgss.png|Gallade's sprite from Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver gallade dp.png|Gallade's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl gallade mega roaring skies.png|Mega Gallade's Premiere Pokemon Card gallade pop series.png|Gallade's Premiere Pokemon Card gallade mega roaring skies 2.png|Gallade's second card in the Roaring Skies Expansion gallade breakthough.png|Gallade's card in the Breakthrough Expansion gallade legendary treasures.png|Gallade's card in the Legendary Treasures Expansion gallade lucien.png|Lucien's Gallade first card gallade lucien 2.png|Lucien's Gallade second card gallade plasma storm.png|Gallade's card in the Plasma Storm Expansion gallade roaring skies.png|Gallade's first card in the Roaring Skies Expansion gallade roaring skies 2.png|Gallade's second card in the Roaring Skies Expansion gallade secret wonders.png|Gallade's card in the Secret Wonders Expansion gallade xy promo.png|Gallade's card in the XY Promo Expansion gallade anime model.png|Gallade's model for the Pokemon Anime gallade mega anime.png|Mega Gallade in the Pokemon Anime gallade anime.png|Gallade in the Pokemon Anime gallade mega manga.png|Mega Gallade in the Pokemon Manga gallade manga.png|Gallade in the Pokemon Manga gallade mega oa.png|Mega Gallade's Original Artwork from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire gallade oa.png|Gallade's Original Artwork from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl gallade mega dream.png|Mega Gallade's Dream World Art gallade dream.png|Gallade's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Alliance Furfrou